Assassin (DXX)
Assassin is a retired wrestler who is best known for competing in D-Generation XX, where he is a former Intercontinental Champion. He has also held titles in other federations, most noteworthy becoming the first (and only) WFI Heavyweight Champion in the short-lived promotion WWE Federation Inc. His most noticeable successes in DXX came as part of the stable X-Factor and also as multiple reigns as Commissioner of DXX, plus being involved in the first ever Inferno In A Cell match in 2006. Career The Early Days Assassin started his DXX career in August 2006, almost immediately after the federation was created. He began as a mysterious yet likeable babyface, winning early matches against the likes of Triple H and earning himself his first high profile feud and title match against GAWD for the then-vacant Intercontinental title. During the build-up to this feud Assassin developed personal differences with the owner of DXX, Mr McMahon, which led to the first ever Inferno In A Cell match for the Intercontinental Title at the promotions first Pay-Per-View - Unforgiven. On that occasion Assassin came up short, but that didn't deter him as something far more memorable was about to happen that would change not only Assassins career, but the course of DXX history as well. The New Corporation vs X-Factor Soon after Unforgiven Assassin began teaming with X-Pac, due to the hatred they both had for Mr McMahon at that time, and both having a personal dislike for Kurt Angle as well who had slapped the ankle lock on both Superstars to prove he was supposedly better. After notching up several wins the team became a force to be reckoned with in the tag team division, causing McMahon and Kurt Angle to form a team of their own to take them out. Rey Mysterio also became involved in the problems, as did CM Punk and T-Mac. Eventually both Mr McMahon and X-Pac decided to form their own factions to wage war on one another, and Assassin decided to be a part of the idea as he wanted rid of the New Corporation more than anyone else. The feud between the two factions lasted for several weeks, eventually ending at the Survivor Series, but along the way something extraordinary happened - McMahon challenged Assassin for the right to become the rightful Commissioner of DXX, as Rey Mysterio had been cheated out of the position before. This match took place at No Mercy with Assassin claiming victory and the job. At the Survivor Series X-Factor proved to be too much for the New Corporation, defeating them in a traditional Survivor Series match. After this the team split on good terms, having accomplished their main goal. Commissioner of DXX Assassins reign as Commissioner didn't get off to a good start, with all hell breaking loose early on. Members of the New Corporation began issuing demands, and one Superstar even attacked him and several other people in his own office. Eventually the situation was under control and Assassin asserted his authority as commissioner, as mentioned putting the New Corporation out of action in the process with the help of his X-Factor team mates and McMahon making a few mistakes a long the way. Things ran relatively smoothly for the rest of the year. 2007 And Beyond Resigning as Commissioner Assassin started 2007 by challenging Randy Orton for his Intercontinental title, as the two had personal issues with each other spanning most of his Commissioner days. Orton ultimately defeated Assassin to retain, and because of this and several other issues that were making Assassins job difficult he called it a day on the 10th January. A tournament took place that night to find a new Commissioner that very night, which was won by Edge. Retirement Assassin spent the remainder of his career floundering around the midcard/upper-midcared tiers of DXX, finally winning the DXX Intercontinental title late in the Summer but losing it the very next night to John Bradshaw Layfield. After this defeat Assassin left the company completely in September, rather strangely taking the fans to his home village (which resembled a 19th-century village complete with horse transportation and no electricity) to say goodbye and start a new life. It wasn't revealed where Assassin currently resides, and he hasn't been seen nor heard from since. In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' :*''Assassinator'' :*''Spike DDT'' :*''Enziguri'' :*''Sharpshooter'' *'Theme Music' :*''In Flames - Man Made God'' :*''In Flames - Cloud Connected'' Championships and Accomplishments *'CWI' :*CWI Extreme Champion (1 time) *'WFI' :*WFI Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'DXX' :*DXX Intercontinental Champion (1 time) Personal life Not much is known about Assassins life outside of wrestling, other than the fact that he was born and once lived in the county of Kent, England. He seems to enjoy artistic work and extravagant gothic furniture as evident by his home once seen on DXX television, and he has several gothic tattoos. As mentioned it is not known where Assassin currently resides. Category:Wrestlers